Bastard Princess
by DreamForMusic
Summary: Meet Jayné Navarre, the younger, bastard sister of Mary Queen of Scots. She is invited to French court by Mary, to reconcile with one another. However, after an assumed tresonous act, she is forced to wed Sebastian, the bastard of France, to keep her life. Will the two bastards put their differences aside, or will one of them lose their head. Includes Frary, BashxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival to French Court

JAYNÉ

APRIL 1558

I absolutely abhorred sitting in these stuffy carriages, I began feeling as if I could smell the air itself because of it. Of course, I could make an exception for this matter as I was finally going to see my sister, well, half sister I suppose, Mary Queen of Scots. Only a couple of weeks ago she suggested I serve as one of her Ladies in waiting, although I didn't really see the point myself, I agreed to leave Scotland and travel to France to meet her, perhaps to discuss the matter in more detail or such. My very obstinate aunt sat across from me, lecturing me. l resented the abominable stuffy space I was in, and now my aunt was lecturing me, saying the same things over and over again.

See, I was the illegitimate daughter of James V and Rosa de Castillé. My mother was of Spanish origins and was a former lady in waiting of Mary I, of course she was released from her duties sometime after I was born, leaving her a woman with any title you would give her, almost an assumed title: whore, slut, ungrateful bitch and the list can go on. I would prefer not to call my mother a bitch, no matter how evil and cold blooded she may be.

"Jayné, I think you'd better tidy your hair up. I doubt you would want to meet your sister looking like this," I heard my aunt point out. "I mean, half sister."

I glared irritably at her. "Why don't you tidy my hair up? You have told me I am completely useless at completing such tasks, remember?"

"Oh, don't be bitter. I've warned Mary that you've changed," My aunt told me, letting out a sigh only moments later. "Sit beside me, I will try to fix you up."

I obeyed and sat beside her. I felt her grasp my hair while she began brushing the top of my scalp with a hair brush, the brush began making its way down my hair as my aunt held my hair. She gathered my hair together before coiling it on top of my head, leaving only a few strands of my curls hanging over my face. Finishing off, she put a small hair piece underneath the bun.

Before another word could escape my mouth, the carriage stopped dead in its track. The door opened, revealing a huge stone structure in front of us: French court. My aunt stepped out of carriage first, taking the guard's hand which he had offered. I, on the other hand, completely ignored the delightful gesture and lifted my dress up, stepping out of the carriage. I looked around slowly, I caught a glimpse of a woman walking out of the castle and into the courtyard. At first, I didn't know who it was, but making out from the details, I realized that it was Mary, my sister!

I grabbed my dress and lifted it up, running to my sister. I felt her arm wrap around me as we fell into a warm embrace. I let go before we both began laughing, "I've missed you, sister." I told her, euphoria fillings my voice.

"And I you. It has been years since I last saw you, hasn't it?" Mary inquired.

"It has been almost six years, six years growing up without my sister," I told her, deeply upset over the fact that I hadn't seen my oldest sister in years, growing up without a good example. "And now my sister is a queen, I cannot justify how proud I am."

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you, nothing ever will. I love my little sister, and being a queen will not change that." Mary assured me, I let out a small laugh knowing that fact before her word.

"Well, I do hope so. Shall we go inside?" I asked, changing the whole topic. I realized Mary was looking at something behind me, gesturing for me to look. Already knowing what was happening, I sighed before turning around. Of course, my aunt was speaking to one of the guards, getting a little too close to him – I assume being a whore runs in the family.

Mary and I entered the castle, I immediately noticed two men standing together – one was blonde and the other had dark hair, I was unable to identify whether it was black or brunette. Mary clapped her hands before speaking up, "and there is my husband and the future king, Francis."

"So, who's the other one?" I asked, looking at her.

Mary looked back at me before she spoke quietly, "Sebastian, the bastard of France. He is very charming, and I think you're going to like him."

"Because we're both illegitimate?" I teased Mary. I could see she was becoming a little uneasy at my remark. "I'm only joking, don't worry."

Mary nodded in before we began walking towards them. I was quite hesitant to speak to them, but since I was going to stay here, I had to get used to this. As a matter a fact, I wasn't used to meeting new people. My mother didn't really bother to ever introduce me to others, leaving me to introduce myself. Of course, who would be interested in the king's bastard daughter?

"Ah, this is your dear sister. I see what you meant by beautiful," I heard Francis say, I turned to look at him. I was as dazed as I could get, still in confusion about what he had said. "And very out of it, I suppose."

"Out of it?" I asked. "Well, I suppose I am. I am just really tired, I haven't slept in almost two days."

"Two days? Wow, that is quite a ride," Sebastian began, or that's what I thought his name is. "Oh, I'm Sebastian, the king's bastard."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common. I'm Jayné, also the king's bastard." I smiled. His exquisite blue eyes glistening in the light that spilled into the room.

Mary led my to my chambers after a quite long introduction. The room was in the east wing, and I had a perfect view of the gardens and I adored it. After the maids had unpacked my things, I dismissed them to have some alone time. Being as exhausted as I was, I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping for some much required sleep.

I heard someone call my name, although it was distant, I could hear that it was my name. I began opening my eyes slowly, soon adjusting to the light in my room. My name was called again as the person nudged me, I sat up and began scratching my head whilst I yawned. I turned to look at the side of my bed to see my friend, one of my favorite friends!

"Kate, what are you doing here?" I asked, getting off my bed. "Not that I'm not glad. It's just… How?"

"Well, we thought it be best to keep it a secret. After your carriage left, my carriage left only a few hours behind." Kate told me. I picked my dress up off the ground and ran to hug her.

Kate was honestly a very desirable woman, with her green eyes that beamed in the light, her light, wavy brunette hair that went past her chest, her full lips and heart shaped face, consisting of her rosy cheeks. I had known many men who wanted Kate, not only in bed, but in marriage. However, she didn't let herself down and didn't fall for the first man at her very feet.

"Did Mary see you arrive?" I asked. The both of us sat down on the edge of the bed before Kate spoke.

"Yes. As a matter a fact, we had tea. She told me that you didn't come out of your room since you arrived, and assumed that you were asleep. But, that wasn't going to stop me from seeing my friend." Kate smiled, showing her perfectly straight teeth. Oh, how many girls envied the girl.

"Right, I was asleep." I told her, still sounding very out of it.

"Either way, we have to get ready for the feast."

"Feast?"

"Yes, Catherine is throwing a party. But, it isn't a welcoming parting for you, or at least I don't think it is." Kate told me, beginning to sound quite unsure about her statement.

I clapped my hand loudly before I stood up, "well, we better get ready." I told her. A few maids walked in, one of them holding a lavish dress covered in various beads.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my dress. I couldn't lie, the dress was gorgeous. The base color was red, covered in black patterns. I saw Kate enter the room, looking as beautiful as ever. It was no secret that I envied my own friend, purely because of her beauty. But, I couldn't become jealous and bitter because of that, that wasn't called friendship.

Kate and I entered the ballroom, where the music was live and many were already enjoying their time. I saw Francis and Mary standing together, drinking their wine and looking around. However, the king and queen were nowhere to be seen. Quite weird it was, enjoying a feast without the two monarchs. Especially since it was Catherine who organized the feast itself.

Kate excused herself after a few minutes, leaving me to wonder about. I drank my wine, still looking around the room. As I put the glass down, Mary walked over to me. "Jayné, why don't you join Francis and I? I noticed Kate has already gone her way." I nodded slowly as the two of us began walking towards Francis.

"Mary, where is Catherine and Henry? I mean, wasn't it Catherine who organized this feast?" I asked as we stopped. Mary looked around the room quickly.

"They're always having problems. I suppose they need to sort some things out. Either way, it is very quiet without her constant hissing, so why don't we enjoy that?" Mary smiled, picking up a wine glass off the table and handing it over to me.

I took the glass before speaking, "I suppose so. How are things between you and Francis? Is he as amazing as you make him out to be?" I asked with a slight smile. "Or are all the rumors about him being sick and weakly true?"

"Well, you've seen him. He can walk and talk, and also is quite a charmer. I think that's the answer you were looking for." Mary told me smugly. Speaking of, Francis walked to Mary and I to join out conversation.

"It is a nice evening, isn't it ladies?" Francis asked us. His smile melted my heart, I cannot undermine Mary's luck with men, honestly.

"Yes, very. Even better without your mother constantly hissing in my ear, she is going to ruin Jayné." Mary complained. I saw her roll her eyes in disgust in Catherine's mention.

"I wish I could say the same about my mother, but she is my mother. Anyway, Jayné," he began, looking at me. "How is French court so far?"

"Better than most castles I've been to. Honestly, I cannot even imagine how bad Catherine may be. I don't mean to be rude, but is she that bad?" I asked. My curiosity began getting to the best of me.

"It depends who she is speaking to, I suppose. Either way, I don't think she will bother you much at all." Francis told me. I smiled at his answer before speaking up.

"Makes sense," I began. Before I could speak, I could a glimpse of someone entering the room – Catherine and Henry. "Speaking of, isn't that the king and queen?"

"Ahh. The star couple of the evening arrived." Mary said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Catherine made her way to us, Francis cleared his throat before walking over to Henry.

"Mary, is this your sister?" Catherine asked with bane in her voice, her smile didn't end as she spoke to us.

"Yes, Catherine. This is Jayné Millicent Navarre." Mary smiled, looking at the both of us.

I saw Catherine look me up and down as she smiled, "well, she does have your fashion sense. I don't suppose you're like Mary, are you?"

"I don't suppose I am. I am my own person, not a copy of another person." I informed her. I wasn't going to back down, my voice was filled with venom and a fire had lit up in my eyes.

"Oh, she had your personality. We're all going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?" Catherine exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

After the feast ended, I retired to my chambers. I cannot lie, I came to understand what Mary had meant about Catherine, she was a very spiteful woman but managed to hide it under a very warm, but deadly, smile. Unfortunately, I didn't really see Sebastian at the feast, I came to really liking him but I could even have one conversation with the man.

As the morning light spilled into my room, I began opening my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. As I sat up and stretched the sleepiness out of me, I saw Kate sitting by the fire, which must've replenished overnight. She turned around and smiled, "you're awake, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, actually. What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding quite confused.

"Well, your mother is arriving to France. I just wanted to help you get ready to meet her." She smiled. I groaned out of frustration before I flopped back on my pillow.

After my complaining was finished, Kate helped me get dressed and ready to meet my mother. Although I wasn't the cheerful to meet her, I still had to make an effort. Kate had informed me about the man she had met last night at the feast, it almost amazed me how fast she could wrap a man around her finger. Oh, Kate, she never failed to amaze me.

Kate and I walked down to the main entrance, with my mind constantly wondering off to its own world. I honestly didn't see the point of meeting with my mother, and although I missed her, I felt it was best to not get attached to her again.

Kate stood next to me as the carriage approached us. I sighed deeply as it stopped dead in its tracks. I saw my mother step out, looking as beautiful as she always did. Her auburn hair was coiled up on top of her head, with a few curly locks hanging down beside her face. She smiled at the guards before she began walking towards me, her devilish smile not fading, "darling, it's a pleasure to see you again. Although, I'm your mother, I have to miss you."

"Yes, I suppose so. So, what bring you here, mother? I doubt it's to see your daughter, whom you haven't see in years." I spat with a venomous voice. I saw her begin to chuckle before she spoke.

"Darling, please. Don't act as if you didn't miss me, because believe me, you miss me. I came to stay at French court." Those words stabbed me in my heart. _Stay_? The devil who gave birth to me was going to _stay_ at court?

"Stay? Why on earth would you stay? There must be something you need." I asked in disbelief. I honestly hoped that she would have come here for some certain reason so she could leave after.

"I've missed my daughter, sort of. But," my mother put her hands on my arms. "Now you and I can bond, and accustom our relationship."

I sighed deeply before turning around and walking away. No matter who she was to me, my mother managed to ruin my life. She managed to ruin everything with, or anything, she got her hands on. No doubt Catherine was going to hate her.

I sat on my chair, reading a book I had picked out. I occasionally put the book down to fiddle with the loose thread on the silky covers, which was thrown over the chair. Also drinking some wine to calm my worries down. The maids had come in and out, dusting random objects, folding some of my clothes and one of the changed me bed linens.

Getting bored of the book, I threw the book down and stood up. Before I could even do anything, I heard someone knock on my door. Without my consent, Mary entered my room. She dismissed the guards and maids before speaking to me, "I saw your mother arrived. Tell me, why did she arrive French court?"

"Honestly, I do not know. Also, I do not want to know why. I just hope she will leave soon enough, although she told me she was going to stay." I informed Mary. She looked at me, her face filled with confusion and befuddlement,

"Stay? Are you sure? She does realize that Catherine will resent her and will make her life a misery, right?" Mary asked me, quickly throwing random question at me.

"Yes, she does. However, she is Satan herself. Listen, don't worry about my mother. I'm sure she can handle Catherine better than any of us, my mother uses poison on whoever she likes. Believe me, she will be fine." I assure Mary. I heard her sigh before sitting on the ottoman.

"I'm not worried. I invited you so we could reconcile with one another, but your mother," Mary began. She looked around, as if thinking for words. "She is horrible and insane, and she ruins your life. As your sister, I worry about you."

"I'm flattered. But my mother won't get in my way. She is emotionless, deadly and cold hearted. If I tell her to leave me alone, she will. My mother won't crack and begin to cry, she won't even care. Don't worry about me, Mary." I smiled. Mary looked at me before she stood up, I did the same and we both hugged one another.

As we let go, Mary looked at me, "Jayné, I came to ask you something. Francis and I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow, and hope that you would accept. He wants to get to know you better, and you can invite another person if you wish. Except your mother."

"I would love to have lunch with the two of you. I will think about who I shall invite. Thank you for the offer."

After Mary had left, I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I just hoped to get some sleep.

 **Well, this is a short chapter. However, I promise they'll get longer if you enjoy this story. Please read, favorite, follow or review. Even if you don't review or such, I hope this story was enjoyable enough. Till next time. ;)**


	2. A Mother From Hell

Chapter 2

A Mother From Hell

JAYNÉ

It has been almost a week since my mother had arrived to court. Honestly, it was tiring to listen to her constant bickering and complaining. However, I noticed how well she got along with Catherine. Was it a secret that they got on well? No, it really wasn't. Two women who could poison anyone's mind should get on. Either way, I didn't try to step in the way, nor did I try to speak to my mother. The only event that actually amused me was the lunch with Francis and Mary. I honestly envied Mary, that kind of fiancée is a dream. Francis's blue eyes glistened in the hint of sunlight, making them irresistible in anyone's sight.

Either way, I didn't occupy my mind with those kind of thoughts. Instead, I would usually sit in my bedchambers, reading something. Sometimes I would go outside into the gardens, or I would go riding. Eventually the day would end and I would have to sleep, making my days horribly uneventful.

As I sat on my chair, one of the page boys came in. He handed me a sealed envelope, it had the English coat of arm on the seal – it was from Mary. What could the queen of England want with me? I unsealed the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Jayné,_

 _I believe that we have some business to discuss concerning your mother. See, your mother has connections with very important people, and also has connections with the Vatican. I regret dismissing your mother after she had you, but I need her at this moment. I realize that she isn't your favorite person, as you have stated before, and since she now lives at French court, I would like your help._

 _I also realize that you shouldn't have connections me, the English queen. So, I strongly recommend that you help me, and I help you. Unless you want Henry to find out about this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mary Tudor_

I must've read that letter a million times, memorizing each and every line. This could have me dead, contacting another queen – the enemy of France and Scotland, both countries I have to serve and respect. I quickly grabbed the letter and placed it in a small satchel. After doing so, I placed the satchel under a pile of papers in the chest, locking it tight after.

If anyone were to find out about this, they could have my head. I quickly jumped up as someone entered my room. It was Kenna, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing. Why didn't my guards announce you?" I asked, moving the topic from what I was doing.

"I told them not to. Either way Jayné, would you like to go to a gathering with us? It will be Aylee, Mary, Greer, Lola and I. We would like if you would spend more time with us." Kenna told me.

"Yes, I would be honored to go. When is the gathering?" I asked.

"It will be in the afternoon, in the garden near the pond. It is lovely today outside, so we figured, why not? I'll come and fetch you when it starts." Kenna informed me. She turned around and left my room soon after.

AUTHOR

As afternoon came, Kenna had collected Jayné for their gathering. Jayné didn't know whether she should've been pleased to go, it nervous. It was a fact she hadn't spoken to Lola, Aylee or Greer. But to her, they seemed like nice ladies, it was just the matter of getting to know them better. Jayné hadn't seen Kate in almost two days, and didn't even know here whereabouts.

Kenna led Jayné to the group of girls, they were all sitting down a big blanket, with a tray of various fruits and wine. The light Spring breeze had brushed past the two girls as they walked to the others, and the sun was shining bright in the clear, blue sky. Laughter filled the area as the two sat down – Kenna next to Greer, Jayné next to Lola.

Lola was the first to speak up, "I'm sure we haven't met yet, I'm Lola." She offered a beaming smile as she looked at Jayné.

"I'm Jayné, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Well I'm Greer." Greer introduced her self, quite bluntly.

"And I'm Aylee." The sweetest of them all. Jayné smiled at the girls, creating a quite awkward silence.

Mary looked around before breaking the silence, "well, if we're all done. Shall we drink to our friendship?" The six girls grabbed a glass of wine before clinking their glasses together.

"I'm honored that I am accepted into the group. Thank you." Jayné smiled. She looked around the group as she spoke.

"It isn't a problem. Besides, us girls have to stick together." Greer told her.

"Yes, we do. Besides, Mary told us that you're quite the entertainer." Lola laughed. Jayné couldn't deny, she was always the funny one, the imaginative one, the childish one, etc.

Their lunch carried on for hours, talking, eating, drinking, even playing some games regularly. Mary's ladies in waiting grew to enjoy Jayné's company and entertainment. However, Lola seemed to take the most liking to her – even inviting her for tea.

Jayné had retired to her chambers soon after the lunch. She hadn't spoken to her mother about the letter she received, and also wasn't planning on speaking to her about it. Knowing Mary, Jayné already knew that her mother was going to risk her life getting back to the English queen. Mary had resented Rosa, and that was a fact. After all the information she could get from Rosa, Mary would surely kill her.

Jayné dismissed all the maids and servants, telling them to let her have some time to herself. As soon as she was alone, Jayné sat down at her desk and began writing.

 _Dear Mary,_

 _I realize you may want to meet up with my mother, I do. However, it doesn't come to my understanding as to why you would write to me. I cannot simply convince my mother to meet with you, nor would she really want to. Also, I cannot keep in contact with you anymore._

 _If you have any concerns, write to my mother._

 _Good luck,_

 _Jayné Navarre_

Jayné sealed the letter as she told one of the guards to come in. With a warning that if he failed to deliver the letter without anyone finding out, she could have him killed. Although that didn't seem much of a threat in her eyes, since she is writing to the English queen – France and Scotland's _enemy_. Also the two countries she was servings. _A betrayal,_ she would be beheaded before she could even see sunlight.

MARY

I worried about Jayné and her constant wondering. I believed that she was independent, as well as kind hearted. Except, her words tend to get too obscene for some people. What worried me was that she may get in trouble, and I would have to pay for it.

My thoughts broke their chain as I heard someone walk into the room. I turned around to see Francis, he dismissed the guards before walking towards me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly stood up at his touch as I looked at him, "Francis, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my fiancée, is that wrong?" Francis asked, sounding very complacent. I saw a grin for on his face, as if he was very proud of himself.

"You seem very conceited with yourself," I told him. "I apologize for my sudden heavy heart, I worry about my sister. She has a tendency of being sarcastic, bitter and quite wild. I worry that would get her into trouble."

"Why worry? Mary, you have other things to think about." Francis told me. The distance between us was closed as he moved closer to kiss me, his very touch melted me. His soft lips felt like heaven on mine, I could comprehend how I felt at this point.

I pulled away after a few magnificent moments with him, "Francis, not right now. I am sure you will be able to wait until we wed." I told him, dismissively. I saw his smile turn to a frown as he slowly nodded.

"I will speak to you soon. I have a meeting to attend." It was an excuse Francis made. I wanted to tell him to stay, but before I could say anything, he left the room.

AUTHOR

Darkness began surrounding the castle walls as the night approached. Catherine took it upon herself to throw another feast, to accommodate her own regular needs. Mary was concerned about Francis's abrupt leaving, making her wonder whether he had resented the fact that she didn't want to have sex before marriage. Or whether it was something else that bothered him.

Jayné, on the other hand, was coming to surpass Mary's worries. Her letters to the English queen were enough to get her beheaded, and although no one else knew about them, it was still a huge risk she had to take. Jayné had went to the feast with Greer and Kate, arranging to meet the other girls at the feast itself.

"Is that the one?" A man with a thick British accent asked. One of them kept looking around as the other one kept an eye on Jayné.

"Should be. That's what Mary said she looks like."

The other one picked up the wine placed behind him, and began walking towards Jayné. She excused herself as the man offered her the wine, he took a sip first before speaking, "you're Jayné Navarre, right?"

"Depends who I'm speaking to." Jayné answered, smugly. The man laughed at her remark as he took another sip of his wine, still not taking his eyes off Jayné or the wine glass.

"I'm just an innocent man, who got his chance to go to the feast." He lied, hoping to break the young woman. The man looked back at his work partner before excusing himself.

Lola ran up to Jayné, taking her soft hand and leading her to the dance floor. The seven girls joined hands as they began spinning around the room, filling the area with laughs, giggles and screams. As they let go of one another, the girls fell back on the ground, still laughing as much as their lungs could take.

As Jayné noticed the man not keeping his eyes off her, she excused herself before leaving the room. She felt her heart speed up as footsteps began emerging form behind her, a certain uneasiness came over her body as he chest began tightening, causing a difficulty to breath.

Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth as she began kicking and screeching. The other man approached the struggling woman and kidnapper before grabbing hold of her legs, keeping her still. Jayné tried to wiggle out of their grip, but for her, it was too strong.

The two men used the passageway I get outside, where their carriage was waiting. They pushed Jayné into the carriage, one of the getting in with her, whilst the other was the driver. The man blindfolded Jayné, before tying her hands together.

As Jayné ran out of breath, she stopped screaming, kicking, or any violent behavior. As the carriage stopped, the men took Jayné out of the carriage and carried her into the small, wooden shack. They sat her down before she became her usual self, "where am I?"

"Nowhere you need to know. Now, what do you have to say to our queen?" The same man she had met before, said. Jayné followed the voice and turned to face him.

" _You!_ You're the one who offered me the wine. You son of a bitch, let me go!" Jayné began getting hysterical, yelling and kicking,

"First, tell us where your mother is. Then, we can talk." He told her. Jayné gritted her teeth at the sound of his voice.

A guard approached Mary, whilst she was speaking to her ladies. Their laughter filled the room, bringing joy to hear their future queen's laugh. The guard lightly tapped on her shoulder before speaking, "your majesty, Jayné was kidnapped."

Mary's smile dropped as she had engraved what the guard had just told her, "are you sure?"

"Yes. We have sent some troops to look for her, with the King's consent." The guard assured her.

Mary let out a long sighed before her and the guard began walking out of the room. As Mary exited, she realized that there was handkerchief, covered with various pattern, covering the light blue color. Mary noticed that it was Jayné's handkerchief.

 **Ok, first of all. Thank you so much for all the support you guys are giving me, thanks to Fraryobsessed26b for the review. I unfortunately cannot view the other two reviews, but thank you either way.**

 **Two. I realize I said I will write longer chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to write for this one. And I didn't update in quite a while, I thought it be best to at least write something.**

 **Again, thanks for all the support guys. I promise, there will be beef and shiz will go down… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Treasonous Act to Kill

JAYNÉ

My vision was limited due to the blindfold covering my eyes. After the conversation I tried to have with my kidnappers, I haven't heard anything from them – no footsteps, no voices, just a harassing silence. I could've sworn that I had passed out a while ago, giving the men the time to leave. Did Mary know of my kidnapping? I could've only prayed that someone had began searching for me, I suppose I could only wish.

After a few moments passed, the door flew open. The air brushed pass my hair, giving me a clue as to how cold it must've been. The footsteps began getting heavier as the man approached me, my breaths began getting deeper. However, I didn't give into his commanding, nor was I going to give up now. I heard the chair creak a bit as he took a seat, I suppose he must've been a heavy man. "So, have you changed your mind?"

I scoffed loudly, "no. I will not give in to your orders either. I may hate my mother, but I am not going to lure her out of the castle." I snarled. I heard the man chuckle at my sentence.

"As you wish. Until you do as I say, you can stay here." He told me. I could hear that he didn't sound too serious, just amused. Perhaps I should've just agreed to what he said, or I could wait it out – hope someone comes to rescue me.

With that, the silence surrounded the room once again. I couldn't tell whether he was there or not, but I supposed I could make some sort of offer, "listen, I will pay you double what Mary had payed you. How does that sound?"

"Oh. Making offers now, are we? Sound good, except I cannot betray my queen. Besides, where could you possibly get gold?" He asked. Expect, he sounded quite enthralled by my offer.

"I have ways. Just accept my offer, let me go and we'll talk. How's that sound?" I inquired. I heard his heavy footsteps approach me, soon I could _feel_ his presence beside me. I could feel a cold, sharp object being pressed against my neck, making its way to my ear.

"Hmm. Interesting, but if I let you go, I would've failed my job. Mary did tell me to kill you I you do not cooperate, so I suggest you do as I say." He threaten me. I scoffed at his attempt to scare me.

"That sounds fun, let's do that. Why don't we have a stab at killing me? I mean, I will not cooperate anytime soon. So, why not?" I teased. Although I had a blindfold on, I could tell he must've been angered by my remarks.

AUTHOR

Although Jayné hadn't a clue as to hold long she was held hostage, Mary had been counting the days. Her younger sister's disappearance had destroyed her heart, it made her question the state of humanity. However, she became more hopeful as a whole search party was sent out to look for her.

Rosa, on the other hand, became more eager to get her daughter out of her life. Bit by bit, she began forging her signatures, her writing, even her use of words. However, despite her efforts to get her daughter killed, she worried about the outcome of these actions. As soon as the door opened, Rosa quickly turned the letter upside down, trying to look as normal as she could.

"Rosa, may we speak?" Mary asked. Rosa immediately sighed before standing to face her, she saw that Mary didn't look so pleased to see her either. "I have noticed your lack of concern for your daughter's disappearance, I cannot understand why you do no care. However, if you do care, please make an effort to help us search for her."

"Of course I care. Except, you sent a whole search party to look for her, so I left it to you," Rosa retorted. She looked behind her, to see the letter she had fully forged. "As a matter of fact, one of the page boys gave this to me." She picked the letter up and handed it over to Mary.

As confused a Mary was, she took it and read thought it. However, she couldn't get the words into her head, hoping that what she read was a full lie, "you aren't serious, are you? Jayné would never meet with the English queen, I know that!" Mary raised her voice. "God I hoped this isn't true."

"You have eyes, dear. You also can read, so it is true. I cannot say am I pleased with my daughter, as not one should be pleased with her." Rosa told her. However, she couldn't help but feel pleased about what she did.

Mary looked back at the letter before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. ' _How could she?_ ' Mary thought to herself as she rushed down the hallway, passing a few oblivious smiles and the gossiping maid who knew _everything._ Mary felt a resentment towards her sister, a feeling she had never felt before towards her little sister. However, she had betrayed her country, in Mary's eyes.

Mary sat down beside her desk, pondering what to do with her little sister. Telling Henry would instantly put a rope around Jayné's neck, telling Catherine would be no better. Francis would also be a problem, he would insist on telling his parents. Except, Mary had finally realized that she was queen, she could finalize what would happen to her sister.

Bash had set out to look for Jayné, along with half a dozen guards. He had searched most of France, from what he could recall. However, Bash had only decided to look for Jayné to give a better impression of himself to Mary; it wasn't because he cared at all.

The men had stopped as soon as they stumbled across a small cottage, for a very unfortunate cottage, it had a very extravagant carriage parked next to it. Bash ordered his men to stop as he dismounted his horse, a certain uneasiness passed his body. He hastily began lurching toward the _almost_ ruined cottage. It was the fact that it was overgrown by ivy, the windows were mostly smashed, and even then the visibility to see into the house was limited.

Bash slowly opened the door, which made a loud creaking noise as it opened. His shadows almost covered most of the light that entered the room, the rest was darkness. Bash withdrew his sword as he walked in, he realized that there was someone on the chair. They had made no movements, making Bash think that they must've faced their fate. Except, they soon started struggling, trying to break free. Bash immediately ran over to them, he put his sword into the scabbard as he got his knife out. As soon as the were free, he notice that it was a woman, he removed the blindfold to realize that it was Jayné.

"Sebastian?" She was almost as surprised as he was. "How did you find me?" Jayné asked as she stood up, wiping her dress clean.

"What on earth happened to you?" Bash asked. He began looking around the room.

"I was kidnapped by Mary's men, all because I refused to trick my mother into going to England." Jayné said, quite viciously.

"Shall we get going then? Mary will be very pleased to see you, I'm sure if it." Bash told her began he led her out of the cottage. She immediately flinched at the sight of light, closing her eyes as the sun shone into her eyes.

Upon returning to court, Mary was aware and informed that her sister was found. Unfortunately, she knew that Jayné was going to get a quite, unpleasant, surprise when she returns.

As soon as Jayné and Bash dismounted their horse, she noticed Mary standing in the courtyard, looking quite displeased. Jayné's smile turned into a huge frown as she hastily walked towards Mary. "What's wrong, sister?" Jayné asked, obviously.

"It is nothing. Except, the king requests your presence in the throne room, immediately." Mary told her. Jayné looked at Mary, almost pleading for an explanation.

JAYNÉ

Mary led me into the throne room, where Henry and Catherine were sitting. I realized that upon my entering, there were more people there than I had expected. I also realized my mother's smirk, the deadly smile I resented. Mary had stopped near the entrance as two guards began walking beside me, I turned around to look behind me, where Mary was standing, he face looked sorrowful as she put her hand on her face. Francis and Bash entered moments later, along with Kate and Mary's ladies.

Now as confused as I was, I carried on walking. Henry stood up as I stopped, with the thought that I was close enough. Henry cleared his throat as he looked around the room, "this girl who stands before me is a criminal. She is the one who betrayed France and Scotland, yet her face is filled with confusion. Why is that, Jayné?"

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach, I had committed a treasonous act? That was impossible, I was the one who didn't want anything to do with Mary, "excuse me? I did not commit any treasonous acts against the king or queen, I swear by it." I retorted.

"Oh, you do? What is this?" Henry yelled throwing me a letter. As it landed next to my foot, I bent down to pick it up. The words stabbed me in the heart, _all of them were lies_! Nothing on that piece of paper was true.

"These are lies! My signature was forged, I would never do something like this, _never_!" I defended myself. However, it was true. My signature was forged, nothing else.

"Of course. Yes, whatever you say," Henry told me with sarcasm in his voice. He walked down the small stairs, getting to eye level with me. "I have a… Proposition for you. See, my son, Sebastian, needs to wed, and I suppose you would be the perfect wife for him. What do you think!"

Without hesitation, I yelled at him, "no way! I will not be told who to wed, ever!" I saw Henry chuckle a bit.

"Refuse this, and your head will be on a pike," Henry threatened me. He gestured for Bash to come to him, I felt my heart stop for a few moments as I realized what was going to happen to me. "So, I suggest that we come to terms with your future."

"Father, this isn't necessary. You do not have have to do this." I heard Bash trying to reason with his father. Except, Henry immediately withdrew his sword and held it close to Bash's throat.

"This is going to happen, whether you both like it or not." Henry snarled. With that, I turned away before storming out of the room. As I walked away, I saw my mother's unforgettable smirk.

I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer as slowed down. I didn't know who it was nor did I want to know who it was; although I hoped to God that it wasn't my mother. I turned around as the person grabbed my arm: it was Mary. I realized how confused she looked, as if she was pleading for an answer, "what on earth was that? Jayné, you're going to deal with the consequences whether you like it or not." Mary almost yelled at me.

"Consequences? What did I do? Enlighten me. I was kidnapped, not doing whatever the hell you're punishing me for." I yelled back, defensively. She was practically making no sense whatsoever,

"Do not play dumb with me, it is very unappealing. You know what you did. You had deliberately went behind my back and wrote to the English queen, making plans to meet up." My heart had skipped a beat at her sentence. Lies, all lies.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "I was _kidnapped_ , is that too difficult to understand? I was kidnapped _because_ I refused to write to her." I retorted, raising my voice as my vision began getting more blurry due to the tears building up in my eyes.

"Right? Tell that to everyone else, there is a letter to prove what you did. So, you will wed Bash. And you will also be happy, whether it is false or not." Mary warned before she left me to stand on my own.

Of course, as I walked back to my chambers, I heard the maids already spreading the new rumors they had heard. I couldn't listen to it, honestly. It seemed as if they had nothing better to go than to gossip, didn't they have a job? Or were they hired to stand around and gossip, all of that was just beyond me.

I spent the rest of my day in complete silence – nothing but the sound of birds chirping by my window and the fireplace. I felt safe, alone and more happy, just being on my own cheered me up a small bit. I spent my time stitching little, but colorful, patterns on the blunt piece of tapestry.

I hadn't heard from anyone the whole day, due to my isolation. Except the silence was ruined by my mother as she barged into my room, I didn't stop what I was doing nor did I look at her. Her voice build up unbearable anger inside me, "Jayné, I honestly cannot believe you would do such a thing. As a mother I am ashamed."

"Oh, is that so? I am sad to hear it, honestly." I told her with a hint of sarcasm. It angered me to know that my mother was acting as if she was the innocent one.

"Do not use sarcasm. Being angry at me for something you did is honestly annoying me, show more respect." My mother scolded me. I sighed as I closed my eyes, I stood up slowly before I opened my eyes again.

" _Do not patronize me, mother._ You are treating me like a child, it is honestly quite tiring. Especially since it was you who forged my signature!" I yelled. I saw how my mother's face changed in a matter of a few seconds.

" _Me_? How _dare_ you? I am your mother, do not accuse me!" She shouted, defensively. Mother put her hand over her heart, is she even had one, as she spoke.

" _Get out!_ I do not want to see or hear from you." I yelled, pointing at the door. Fortunately for me, my mother obeyed and walked out of the room.

AUTHOR

As evening approached, Henry thought it be best to make Jayné and Bash wed tonight. He had made his orders clear and told his guards to seize control over Jayné and bring her to the throne room. It happened while Jayné was reading her book, the guards barged into her room, grabbing her arms and pushing her out of the room.

Jayné tried to fight it – kicking and screaming, although it didn't help much. The was pushed into the throne room, where Catherine and Henry say. Catherine wasn't pleased with Jayné nor was she very pleased with Henry, the whole marriage didn't seem right, even to someone like Catherine.

Bash stood still, with a despondent frown on his face. It looked just like Jayné's frown. Jayné walked over to Bash, still not looking up at him, she felt the guard's presence behind her – daunting her as she stood facing her future husband. Henry cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention – Mary, Francis, Rosa, Kate, Lola, Kenna, Greer and Aylee.

"On this, tragically unholy night, we stand before Jayné Navarre and Sebastian Baron, the unholy couple who will be wed." Henry snarled, making his way down the stairs.

"I cannot wed him!" Jayné yelled in protest, tears running down her cheeks.

Henry withdrew his sword as he held it next to Jayné's arm, "you will do as you are told!" Henry's voice filling the whole room, making others fear him. Jayné let out a small yelp as the sharp pain hit her arm. "As a I was saying. You will sign your contracts, and your marriage will be approved. Sebastian and Jayné, I am, not so, pleased to announce you're husband and wife."

Jayné let out a cry as everyone around them began speaking. Mary looked at Rosa, noticing the never ending smile she had on her face. Mary turned to Francis, "I hate to say this, but I do not think that Jayné actually wrote that letter to Mary."

"What do you mean?" Francis asked, clearly confused as to what his fiancée had said.

"Look at her mother, she looks too pleased at this." Mary told him. Francis immediately looked at Rosa, realizing what Mary had meant.

"It is too late to do something now. Besides, we cannot prove anything." Francis informed her. Mary's heart sank as she had realized that she didn't believe her own sister, yet believed Jayné's mother.

 **So, hope this chapter was really something! I mean, I wanted to get to the whole plot. Hopefully, you enjoyed this and till next time…**

 **Also, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it and it helps me out a lot.**

 **Give me some of your ideas and I will try to fit it in, even your characters are accepted, I will try to include them in future chapters. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Overcoming Fear

AUTHOR

As the days went by, Jayné had tried to adjust herself to her married life. Although it was proven to be hard, Jayné had to try. Bash would usually leave court and not return until evening, leaving Jayné to have her time. Mary still felt as if she was to blame – the guilt had built up inside her the further the days went.

The door slammed shut as Bash walked into the room, Jayné gasped slightly as Bash dropped his scabbard on the ground. She looked up at him before speaking up, "you look awfully angry, what happened?"

"Did my return concern you?" Bash asked. "Well, I apologize. However, I don't think my return should bother you so much." Jayné had noticed the change in Bash's change of behavior, his sudden anger towards her, and it hurt her to think that someone she was _forced_ to marry resented her.

"Look, I understand that you and I won't get along anytime soon," Jayné sighed as she stood up, wiping her dress clean. "But, all we can do is try. At least try to seem happy. And if anything, I'm the last person you should blame. You _saw_ yourself what happened to me, and not once did you try to speak out."

"And say what?" Bash exclaimed, his tone getting angrier by the moment. "Do not ever try to blame me for not speaking out, all I saw was that you were tied up, that's all. That doesn't prove that you didn't send any letters to Mary."

"Fine! Blame me! For the rest of our lives, blame me for this _pathetic_ marriage!" Jayné yelled as she threw her hand up in defeat. Without warning, she sighed as pushed past Bash, opening the door and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Bash was left speechless. It wasn't every day he saw someone like Jayné shout at him – he didn't know she had it in her. Especially since she was one of the nicest girls he had ever met, apart from Mary, and he could've never foreseen this day.

Jayné walked out of the east wing of the castle, with her head in her hands as her tears began soaking her face. _Why me?_ She thought to herself, pleading for an answer, an answer she couldn't get. After all those days, she stayed clear of her mother's path and Mary's path. However, it seemed that Rosa was almost doing the same thing; staying clear of her daughter.

Once Jayné had made it out of the castle, she had noticed that it was pouring rain. _Good, at least no one will notice my tears._ Jayné told herself as she walked past the guards, due to the huge amount of rain that was dropping from the sky, Jayné was immediately wet; from head to toe. The evening sky was getting more dark by the hours, and the rain wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Jayné sat on the small bench under the great oak tree, covering her arms up with the shawl she had taken with her. The cold was making Jayné shiver, as the rain wasn't anymore pleasant than the cold. Jayné had contained her tears as she stared off into a distance, still holding the shawl close to her.

Meanwhile, Mary had finished preparing for the evenings dinner. She felt the need to invite the newly wed couple, hoping to speak to Jayné, or at least try to get Jayné to say something to her. As the maids left the room, Francis entered. He looked at Mary before commenting on her beauty, "you look beautiful as always, Mary." Mary smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Francis, do you think that I'll get Jayné to speak to me?" Mary asked, whilst she turned to look at Francis. He sighed at Mary's constant worrying about her sister. "Francis, she is my sister; I have to care about her."

"Yes, I know that. However, you have to stop with the constant worrying, it doesn't look good on you." Francis told her, closing the gap between them as he caressed her red cheeks. In a matter of seconds, the two pressed their lips together as Francis's hand began making its way to her neck.

Mary pulled away after only a few moments of bliss, she looked at everything but Francis. As Francis moved himself, Mary sat down on the ottoman by the fire; not once did she take her eyes off the fire while she spoke, "Francis, my sister resents me because of my false accusations, I do not think I can forgive myself."

Francis felt a certain resentment for the young 'princess', and how his fiancée had more room in her heart for her than him. Was it selfish? Was it wrong for him to resent her so? Mary didn't know of his feeling, and maybe it was for the better to keep his thought to himself. Francis wasn't known to be a bitter and selfish person, but what was it about that young soul that angered him so much? Mary had still felt deep sorrow for her young sister, maybe it was because she was _forced_ to marry Bash, or maybe Mary felt more sorry for herself, all because she didn't try to stand by her sister.

Even with their harsh feeling towards Jayné, the couple still managed to smile at Jayné, say gracious things about her, even brag about having a family member such as Jayné. Was was they said all lies? They couldn't have been; a young, generous soul was always a delight. Francis felt wrong for giving such lies to others, while Mary couldn't figure out whether they were lies or not.

Jayné stood beside Greer, glancing around the room, getting nervous at every look she got from others. What were they thinking about? Jayné pondered that question for a long time, those people had a mixture of emotions on their faces – ranging more from disgusted to surprised. They were surprised that a young soul like Jayné could even try to betray her country, and disgusted that she'd even try. Who were they to judge? What you hear is what you believe, that was the rule.

"Jayné, are you all right?" Jayné heard Greer ask. She turned to look at her before giving a small smile, although it was false, it was believable enough. "It's just that you seem very uncomfortable, is it the looks you're getting?"

"Looks? Not at all," Jayné shook her head. _'I wasn't thinking too much about the looks I was getting till you told me about them, Greer.'_ It was a though, but not a sentence to say out loud. "They can believe what they hear."

Jayné's eyes finally met Francis's cold stare, he looked mad to see her, as he always was. She turned to look somewhere else, but she could still feel his cold stare on her. What did he want? Was he mad at her? Jayné never could figure Francis out, his looks was one thing, but his personality was another – two complete opposites. Mary was nowhere near Francis, she wasn't even seen by her, and neither was Bash.

' _Bash and Mary, should've known. Saving me was for Mary, helping me was for Mary, all of this was for Mary. For Mary. He loves Mary, not you Jayné.'_ Jayné felt her heart sink at the very thought of Mary together with Bash. It hit her that the only reason why she was still here was because of Mary, and Bash's feeling towards her. Should she be happy? Should she appreciate Sebastian's feeling towards Mary?

"We need to speak," It hit her, like a cold sword in the head. Francis. Jayné turned to look at Francis, holding her wine glass as hard as her hand could, he knuckles began changing to a white color as her palms began sweating. "Mary worries sick about you, and you push her away because of something she didn't know about. Doesn't that make you feel a little sense of shame?"

"Instead of worrying about my relationship with Mary, worry about _your_ relationship with Mary," Jayné spat. Francis furrowed his brows as he gave her a cold look. "The only reason why I'm here is because of the way Sebastian feels about Mary. Some call it love, if you've heard of it."

"What do you mean?" Francis asked, trying to maintain his anger. Was Mary's younger sister actually being rude to him? Or was she trying imply that his half brother and his fiancé were having an affair?

"In case you didn't yet notice, but Bash and Mary are both not here. When one one them isn't present at a gathering, the other one isn't either, then they come in together. Mary convinced Bash to find me, so he did, for her." Jayné informed him. Francis looked at him in disbelief, it all began adding up. How did he not notice?

Yet, Francis kept denying the secret relationship they could've been having. "It cannot be. I will not stand by it, I promise you that. I don't believe it, you're just making things up Jayné." Jayne shrugged at him before taking a sip of her wine. Was she meant to be concerned about this? Because she definitely couldn't care less.

"You can keep denying it, Francis. However, I know the truth and you don't." Jayné asserted, with a smug smile forming across her face. Francis wanted to debate against her view, but immediately grunted as he walked off, leaving the room altogether.

Although Jayné felt some remorse for what she had said, she felt a small happiness for her small victory. Jayné wasn't ever sure whether Mary and Bash were actually having an affair, and whether Jayné had now created more tension at court over a pathetic matter she had alienated herself to believe had been important. Then again, Jayné didn't know why she should feel any sort of remorse for her sister.

The door slammed shut as Kate rushed into the room, immediately dismissing all of the maids and guards. As surprised as Rosa was at her sudden entrance, it was all ready clear why Kate was so distressed. Rosa stood up from the desk as she looked at Kate, wanting an explanation. Kate's heavy breathing became more shallow as she took a seat, trying to get something out of her mouth.

"Rosa, our plan has failed," Kate told the older woman. "Do you realize that if they figure out that we were the ones responsible for Jayné's disappearance, we're going to hang?"

Rosa immediately sighed as she took a few steps towards Kate. "Don't worry, darling. It was believable enough that Mary wrote those letters to Jayné, no one will ever suspect a thing."

"I can't keep lying, she's my friend." Kate retorted, standing up in defense. However, as intimidating as Rosa was, Kate immediately sat back down in defeat.

"You know what will happen to your parents if you don't cooperate, so I suggest you do as told. Got that?" Rosa warned. Kate nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off the ground. It felt wrong to betray her friend, but her family's life was at stake.

JAYNÉ

Soon after the feast ended, I made my way back to my old chambers, where I felt as if I could finally have some time to myself. The room looked completely deserted, with my the old furniture covered in bland, white sheets and the only light in the room was from the two average size windows, which managed to light up half of the room – the rest was pure blackness. It was the uncertainty of the darkness that made me more paranoid than I should've been, it felt as if I was being watched, my every move was being observed. I couldn't even understand why anymore.

For a split moment, I could've sworn I saw a figure of a woman standing by the window, alone and confused, as I was. The illusion of the figure made me walk closer to the window, hoowever, the uneasiness had reluctantly stopped me dead in my track, as I still stared at the dead window, clearly flabbergasted by what I had seen.

I left the room again in sorrow and silence, the hallway was now as deserted as my old chambers were. I felt chills run down my spine as I began walking down the long, dark, gruesome hallway to get to my new bedchamber. It had never failed to amaze me how different people could act in front of specific people, especially Mary. I couldn't believe how she felt mistreated even though she had accused me of being a traitor of my own country. I wasn't like my mother, and I felt quite offended by being compared to her.

Bash wasn't anywhere to be seen in our bedchamber, which left me to believe that he was with Mary, or on one of his late night killing sprees, which I never did approve of but I didn't have a say in any of this. Not only was I a woman, but I was a bastard as well, I didn't have a say in anything and I couldn't control my own husband, nor could I speak ill of my husband.

When morning light spilled into the room, I had already made myself presentable for the day. Bash hadn't come home last night, so I took it upon myself to clean the room and get ready myself. In all honesty, I was glad I didn't have to meet up with Bash and I was more glad that I could have a nice, peaceful morning by myself. That just wasn't the luxury I was fortunate enough to have anymore, so whenever I had the chance to be alone, I grabbed that chance and made the best of it.

At breakfast, I had made my way down to the dinning room, where I was expected to meet with Mary, much to my displeasure. However, before I even managed to leave the east wing, I saw Kate scurrying out of her room with a few servants holding the huge boxes, which I assumed were filled with her clothing and such.

"Kate!" I called out to her, I saw her turn around to look at me, with a very perplexed look on her face as if she didn't expect to meet me or something. "Where are you going? Why are they taking all of your things?"

"Ah, well. I thought it'd be best for me to leave and go home, to my family. I feel a bit, homesick, to be quite honest with you. So, I decided to pay my family a visit." She explained. I would've believed her, but she was acting off, as if she was hiding something.

"Visit? You've packed _all_ of your things, you do realize that, right? You're my friend, you cannot simply leave me." I protested. However, despite my best efforts to stand my ground, Kate didn't budge. She shrugged, carelessly as she gestured for the servants to carry on carrying the boxes filled with her things.

"I am sorry, I truly am. It is just a matter of my family, I need to get to them. If things go well, I will return." Kate 'apologized' before turning away and pacing herself away from me. I stood there, completely baffled by her selfish action.

I hadn't moved out of my place for almost two minutes before I heard Mary's, almost, concerned voice calling me, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, still frozen in my place, as she spoke. "Are you alright? Well, either way, we have to get to breakfast. Your mother is joining us, and I just want to have a conversation with you, sort everything out."

I nodded, reluctantly, before Mary began escorting me to the dinning room. The recent even had made my mind race with thoughts, and the very look on Kate's face had told me that this wasn't her decision, this was her being _forced_ to move back. And for whatever reason, I felt as if my mother had caused this as well. My mother was quite an unpredictable and a very unpleasant person, who was out to get everyone.

When we arrived at the dinning room, I saw that it was _just_ going to be Mary, mother and I. No, there were more people than I had anticipated for there to be. Francis, Sebastian, Catherine and Henry were there as well. I saw how Catherine didn't look too pleased to be in the same room as me, and quite frankly it had began to bother me, especially since she was such _great_ friends with my own, sadistic, pathetic mother! However, I could see why they had gotten on so well.

I took a seat beside Bash and in front of my mother, trying hard not to give my mother a deadly glare. However, the silence was soon disrupted by Catherine's sudden clap as she arose from her seat, with a very, fake smile on her face. "It is so nice to have a delightful breakfast with my family, it really is. Even if I am, in no shape or form, related to Jayné or her mother."

Of course, she was quick to turn this into a hate speech. Luckily for me, Mary had quickly interrupted the speech as she cleared her throat before beginning her little speech. "Now Catherine, I do not understand why you have to turn this into a negative speech towards Jayné. We should have a breakfast without this anger towards one another."

"Exactly, mother. Please do not make this breakfast anymore unpleasant." Francis had spoken up. Of course, what use was he? He had resented me as much as his mother did, still, I didn't know too well why he had hated me so much.

While the Valois family decided to argue about something, I glared at my mother before speaking my own thoughts. "Mother, Kate left today and I have a feeling that you're involved. Did you say anything to her?"

"Dear, why do you always assume I have something to do with your mishaps? Honestly, I didn't say anything to her, the young thing probably missed home." Mother simply answered, not even bothering to look at me as she drank her wine.

"Alright, enough!" Henry finally stood his ground. "This is a family breakfast, and these little private conversations shan't continue."

"Oh, yes. Family, alright." Catherine sneered. She glared at me with her hateful eyes as she drank some of her wine.

"I apologize that I am not apart of your family, your _Majesty_. However, I am still very confused as to why I was forced into a marriage I didn't agree to. Especially since I had _never_ betrayed France." I spoke up as I arose from my seat. I saw my mother glare at me, with her disapproving look.

"Oh, don't make a scene and sit down." Mother warned me.

"No, I will not. The only evidence there was, was a lousy signed letter, which wasn't even properly forged. I had written to Mary, telling her to leave me alone, there was no arranged meetings. I was _kidnapped_. And something tells me that my mother had a lot to do with that."

Catherine glanced between the two of us before speaking up. "Well surely your mother wouldn't want you to be beheaded. Would she?"

"Exactly, these claims are outrageous! Henry blustered. Seeing the _king and queen_ of France wouldn't even listen to me, I decided to sit back down. It was then I saw my mother's sly smirk, which she had tried to hide behind her wine glass.

The rest of the breakfast was tedious and absolutely horrible, and my mother didn't make matters any better. However, I felt that there could've been a way to convince Henry and Catherine that my mother was behind my kidnapping, I just needed evidence. And since evidence could've easily been forged and made up, I felt like I had a perfect chance to strike back at my mother and give her a taste of her own medicine.

I apologize for the lack of updates, and I promise I'll try to update more often. Also, I do realize this chapter of pretty short but the next ones will be much longer (hopefully).

Anyway, thank you so much for all of the support I've gotten and I really do appreciate it.


	5. Reality Hurts

CHAPTER 5

Reality Hurts

 **JAYNÉ**

 **1558**

A few days had passed since the little breakfast mishap, and I had tried to keep out of my mother's way, terminating any contact I had with her. However, there was nothing more that I wanted than to end my marriage with Bash. Yes, I wanted to get revenge on my mother, but that would take time and a lot of effort. I had already begun to plot my next move to end my mother's success at ruining my life, and it was a nightmare. So, my mother was either very smart to destroy all of the evidence of her scheming, or I was just bad at searching. Either way, this had to stop.

On top of my mother's continuous scheming, I had an invitation for tea from Catherine herself, and she expected me to be there. I suppose it wasn't much of an invitation if I didn't have a choice of whether I'll go or not, but perhaps she'd shed some light on to this whole situation my mother has put me in, the situation she had put _us_ in. Typical of my mother, really. However, I hadn't seen my mother most of the days, at least that was little bit enlightening.

I assumed that Catherine would judge me very quickly, so I had prepared a special outfit for the day. Although I wasn't up to making impressions for most people, Catherine was the queen of France and she had more power than I could've imagined – the last thing I wanted was to be beheaded for not wearing a pink gown on a Wednesday. Perhaps, this whole thing was a sham to test my commitment to looking pretty, as women should. Quite unfair, if I do say so myself. I left my chambers during midday, as it was very delightful and sunny outside, a perfect time to drink some tea, which I would hope wasn't poisoned.

The remote little area by the pond was quite outstanding, it was quiet and peaceful, you could hear the birds chirping outside, the sun was shining brightly and of course…Catherine sat on a chair, where a maid was fluffing the pillow for Catherine's own comfort. I hastily walked over to her before sitting down, in front of her. One of the maids poured us both tea before doing a small curtsy and walking away.

"Ah. You've finally arrived, the lost sheep. Tell me dear, what is it you want out of life?" Catherine began questioning me. I couldn't even comprehend what to say to that. I wanted freedom, she knew that.

"To be out of this marriage." I stated quite clearly. I saw her smile at me as she took a light sip of her tea, as she settled the cup down, she immediately began stating that that's what she had in mind the whole time.

"See, that is what I would have thought you wanted. Do you know how?" She asked, but before I could even open my mouth to attempt to answer, she began speaking again. "I knew that your mother forged your signature. Those letters weren't real and she planned your kidnaping, I know. I tried to speak to Henry, I really did, but he just wouldn't budge."

"So, do you think that you get me out of this marriage?" My eyes lit up as I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

"Ah, let's not just ahead." Catherine spoke. "See, I have a…proposition, shall I say – simple really. I get you out of the marriage, and you and your _mother_ _leave_ court for good."

"As long as I get to leave Bash, I am fine with this proposition."

"Good. Not a word of this to Mary, understood?"

The little meeting ended soon after Catherine and I finished our discussion, and I had to admit that Catherine's proposition was actually quite promising, not only that, but I could leave Bash, there would be no more 'bastard couple' in court. However, I didn't want to leave Mary, she had specifically invited me to court so I could be a lady in waiting, and now due to my unfortunate circumstances, I was eager to leave this place.

I headed back to my chambers, where I began pacing up and down the room, contemplating my own actions. I wanted to stay and aid my sister out of _respect_ for her, but that did not mean I wanted to wed Sebastian, despite him being handsome and charming in almost every way, that did not mean I wanted my life to conclude into this marriage. My mother had it out for me since I was a child, locking me up in towers after misbehaving, having one of her guard hit me if I ever spoke out about her _promiscuous_ behavior, after all, who was I to judge? Her daughter, yes. However, that never gave me any rights, especially when it came to voicing my own opinions. I was a bastard and a woman after all, what rights did we have?

The room was quiet, despite the sudden footsteps that projected around the room, the room felt warm but so uninviting, the warmth felt as if it was radiating off the patterned walls, while the thick layer of stone flooring emitted a certain cold atmosphere into the room. The silence soon took a toll on me as I sat down on the ottoman, I resented this abhorring silence. I hated everything about it.

"Your majesty, the dauphin Francis is here to see you." The pager announced. I felt my heart sink into a pit of my stomach at the mention of Francis, he had place for me inside him, a certain place where he resented people for some sort of reason.

I stood up at the sight of Francis, partly to my respect for him and partly because I wanted to stand. He dismissed the pager before glancing around the room.

"If you're here to make me feel bad about my distance from Mary, then you can leave and not bother, I already feel bad enough." I spoke out. He glared at me with his magnificent, blue eyes that could mesmerize any woman at first glance. Some of his silky, blonde curls hung over the side of his face as looked at me.

I felt weak.

"No, not at all. I'm sure that you feel bad enough. I just wanted to apologize for being so cold some days before, I realize I may come off too stubborn and rude some times, but that's because I care about Mary, not because I may resent you for some reason." Francis began, his voice low with guilt.

"Apology accepted. I have been really selfish since I was forced to marry Bash, but from what I heard he's an experienced hunter, I do like adventurous men." I told him smugly, my smile beginning to spread as I glanced at him.

"I'm sure you do, since you have the privilege of leaving court without fifty guards following you around. Speaking of, how is Bash?" Francis asked me, his voice quite low as he spoke.

"He's…good. I suppose we've both had better days. How about you and Mary?" I asked in return. I was more concerned about my sister's relationship than my own, especially since Francis still didn't spend any time with her, just his lover, Natalia.

"Mary and I do not spend that much time together, I cannot say for sure. Jayne, I actually came her to ask you something."

My heart began to race as Francis spoke of this thing he wanted to ask, I knew it couldn't be good. "Umm. Go ahead."

"Jayne, please be careful out there and don't fall for my mother's tricks, Mary cares about you. I do too. I may not be close to Mary but it would hurt me to see her upset, Jayne, promise me you will be careful. I know for a fact that Bash cares, he just doesn't show it." Francis sounded seriously concerned, I didn't know whether to be flattered or concerned myself.

"Francis, I… I'm flattered that you care. But, I reassure you I can take care of myself. And anyway –"

I was cut off by the sound of the door closing as Bash stepped into the room, he looked absolutely exhausted, his dark brown hair was in a disarray and his face was near sweaty. "Oh, brother. Did I interrupt a bonding moment?" Bash asked, smiling at us. I knew he was being sarcastic, but I could help but let out a small laugh and snort as I hid my face in shame.

"Well at least you weren't being childish for a few minutes, I'm going for a ride." Francis nearly spat as he turned to look at his brother, half-brother.

"Really? Who are you going to ride?" Bash teased. Although knowing Francis, this was likely the reality. I maintained my laughter as my face turned red, I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"Funny. I haven't decided yet." Francis returned, giving Bash a smirk. I faced him as Francis walked past Bash and out of the room.

"So was my little brother giving you words of wisdom?" Bash asked as he began removing his boots, I smirked as I thought of my witty comeback.

"No. He asked me to be his mistress, and I'm considering it." I teased. Bash began to laugh at my 'joke'. "Oh, Bash. I wanted to ask whether you would consider taking me hunting?"

"I'm sure you'll do a lot of that with Francis." Bash laughed. I rolled my eyes, attempting to keep my laugh in. "I'm joking. We can if you would like to. But can you even fight with sword or shoot an arrow?"

"Hah. You clearly don't know me well, Sebastian de Poitiers. I can do a lot of things, with a lot of things." I smiled, smugly. Standing up, I picked up my cloak and gloves before putting them on.

"Well, I will have to take you up on that."

 **AUTHOR**

The door slammed shut behind James as he entered Rosa's bed chambers, he glanced around the forsaken room, various, labeled bottles laid scattered around the room, while her cloak was thrown on the ground, the wine she had been drinking was spilled on the small table near the ottoman, while the cork was beside the bottle. Perplexed and suspicious, James scampered towards her desk, where he exposed a letter, it was almost untouched. Without any further hesitation, James clutched the letter and began reading through it.

Dear Elizabeth,

I do not know when you will get this letter, but our plan has failed. I do apologize. We can try again, but with your sisters deteriorating condition, I do not know how much time we have left. Mary believes that Jayne is her half-sister – so let her be it. However, since you are both illegitimate, it isn't going to be clear whether you will take the English throne or Jayne will. After all, Jayne is Henry's daughter.

I will try again,

Love, Rosa

James felt his very heart sink, this letter was going to break Mary's heart and he knew it. Rosa was a deceitful woman, she was manipulative and promiscuous, it was hard to conclude whether Jayne was any royal's daughter. James scoffed as he folded the letter before placing it inside his pocket. He began marching towards the exit, his smile grew wider at the very thought of Rosa's head detaching from her neck as she withdrew her last breath.

James attempted to find Mary, thinking of ways to break the news to her. Despite the fact that Mary was going to be left in distraught, it was the morally right thing to do. James seized the letter again and began rereading the writing on the paper, memorizing each word, each syllable, each letter.

"Ah, James there you are." James was snapped out of his thought as Mary came into his sight, she had the liveliest smile planted on her face as she made her way towards him. "I've been meaning to speak to you about Scotland."

"Mary, I found something." James began, frowning at the letter again. Mary's smile disappeared immediately as she saw her half-brother grimace at the letter. "This letter, it proves that Jayne isn't your half-sister, or our half-sister." He sighed as he passed Mary the letter.

Mary skimmed through the letter before looking back up at James, who was frowning at her. Her face was riddled with a mixture of wrath and sorrow; it was obvious she had attempted to choke back her tears as she spoke. "This is nonsense, you know that! James she _is my sister!_ Rosa just made this up."

"I'm sorry my dear sister." James uttered, his voice filled with sorrow. Mary scowled at the letter before turning away, her hand covering her face as the tears emptied out of her eyes. "Mary, please. Do not be upset by this, Jayne will still be loyal to you, and you have a country to think about."

"I know. Does Jayne know about this?" Mary asked as she dapped her handkerchief on her wet cheeks. James shook his head in reply. "Should we tell her?"

"Not a good idea, but I think that Rosa should be punished for this." James told her.

"Oh, do not worry, she will be. This may be her last day alive." Mary warned.

Mary marched out of the room with the letter seized in her hand, her own knuckles began turning white as she tried to hold back her tears, Rosa had the audacity to do things like that and try to get away with it, Mary resented her. Jayne was suffering because of that spiteful bitch, every step of the way, Rosa was plotting against France, against Jayne, even against Mary. She could've been burned for treason weeks ago, but Mary had always been too blind to notice her schemes and plots.

Mary glared at one of the guards as she spoke, loudly and sternly. "Find Rosa de Castillé and lock her in the tower, now!" The guard rushed out of her way along with a few other guards, Mary felt her very soul burn up at the very thought of Rosas excuses.

Bash and Jayne returned back to court a few hours later, when the sky began getting dark and the atmosphere around court began getting eerie. Jayne insisted that they should've went to get drinks at a bar or such in one of the villages, but Bash knew best – he knew that Jayne was known amongst the villagers and not all of them accepted her or her sister, Mary.

Jayne was called into Mary's chambers as soon as her arrival was announced to her sister. Perplexed and confused, Jayne escorted herself to Mary's chambers, Bash told her that he was going to the stables, but Jayne knew he was probably going to drink or go and _solve more crimes_. The pager announced Jayne's presence before she entered the room.

"Ah. Jayne you're here. Thank you." Mary began, inhaling deeply as she grimaced at the letter again. "There is something I have to discuss with you."

"Is it about my mother's arrest?" Jayne asked. Mary looked at her with a certain perplexed expression, how had she heard about that already? "I came back as soon as I heard, what happened?"

"Ah. Well, it is quite a delicate situation as of now. I don't think it's worth discussing right now." Mary lied, folding the letter up before placing it on the desk, Jayne didn't take her eyes off the piece of paper, even if she tried.

"Who is that letter for?"

"Jayne, it's for me from my mother. It shouldn't concern you." Mary told her, sternly. She felt immediate regret swell up in the pit of her stomach as she lied. "It doesn't much matter now."

"Mary, why did you arrest my mother? What has she done now?" Jayne inquired, raising her voice at the very thought of her mother causing more chaos and havoc in the castle.

"It isn't anything for you to worry about, I promise." Mary lied again, seeing Jayne's unconvinced expression.

Jayne sighed, knowing that Mary's stubborn heart wouldn't let anything out. She left the room in silence, still unconvinced about Mary's lies and reasons as to why her mother was locked up in a tower, even if she hadn't provided any reasons. Jayne knew in her heart that her mother had done something that even a sinner wouldn't dare to do.

Mary sat down on the ottoman, rereading the letter again, her eyes observing each word in greater detail, while her mind wasn't swayed into believe that any of that was true. Mary still loved Jayne as her sister, she wasn't going to treat her any less of a loved one, but this changed things that were beyond Mary's comprehending.

There was one person Jayne knew would tell her anything she inquired from him, Francis. He was relentless, stubborn and hot headed, but at the end of the day he had a very intelligent mind, he was usually aware of what had been happening around court, unless he was with one of his lovers, presumably Natalia, but that wasn't Jayne's business.

Jayne marched down to his chambers before inhaling deeply, trying to concentrate her mind. Bash was like her best friend, despite their marriage, but she had seen something in Francis that lit her whole mind up, that send butterflies to her stomach. He was her sister's fiancée, a future king, she couldn't like him, she never could. Jayne knocked on the door, as gently as a feather. Her hand immediately slid down to her other hand before she began fiddling with her ring.

Francis opened the door in a couple of moments, he looked frazzled as if he had been doing something before, or sleeping, Jayne couldn't really tell. "I cannot talk Jayne, I'm busy."

"Francis, do you have an idea as to why Mary had my mother locked up in the tower?" Jayne asked, completely ignoring Francis's previous remark.

"Your mother? How am I meant to know? I would've thought that you'd be happy." Francis glared at her, confusingly. "Look, Jayne, I have to go. I'm really busy."

"Are you with someone?" Jayne asked, noticing Francis's refusal to open the door any wider as he looked nearly undressed.

"Yes, but it isn't any of your business anyway. If you need me, come later." Francis nearly slammed the door in her face. Jayne began backing away from the door, her face riddled with various perplexed emotions. Was Mary aware of this? Jayne scowled as she walked off, remembering that Mary couldn't even tell her about her mother's arrest.

Jayne made her way back to her chambers, where it was silent and free of any human contact. A pager rushed into the room and handed her a certain letter, a letter with an English seal. That was the reason why she was nearly beheaded for. She couldn't risk it, but she couldn't risk not finding out what it was about. Jayne sighed before opening the letter up.

Dear Jayne,

I have heard about your bastard union with Sebastian de Poitiers, you have my sympathies. See, I hadn't a clue about your mother's plots and schemes, and as I can see the court is full of blind idiots. I am writing to you to announce that I have considered handing the crown to you when I die, that is if I do not have a child. We do share the same father, and Elizabeth will never be queen, let us both make sure of that.

With love,

Mary Tudor

Tears began rolling down her rosy cheeks as she grimaced at the letter, was Mary aware of this? Was this treason?

 **OMG. I realize I haven't updated in AGESSSS. However, I've had exams and revisions and all of that crap, quite frankly, I'm not a fan of working at McDonalds. But I will try to update more often.**

 **Going on to the story, thank you sooooooo much for all of the support, its appreciated. But as you can see Jayne is developing a crush on Francis, I don't know whether it's bad or not on her part, but that's up to you guys to decide. Also, I have been considering rewriting the story, but that may happen after it is finished. But for now, until next time, my fellow children.**


End file.
